The exercise apparatus in the conventional technology is known to stretch, for example, the legs below the knees, especially the Achilles tendons. Typically, such an apparatus has a sloped board where a user stands thereon so that his toes are raised in an upward position relative to his heels, hence stretching his Achilles tendons.
However, the structure of the conventional exercise apparatus has the following problems. A user has to stand on the sloped board of the exercise apparatus to use his weight to stretch his Achilles tendons, thus, the user cannot use this apparatus while sitting on a chair or lying on the floor. Further, the sloped board enables the user only to stretch the Achilles tendons, and is not possible to provide other effects, for example, massaging the legs at the same time.